We are investigating the nature of the cell receptor for various bacterial adhesins. Experiment with thin layer chromatography (TLC) of glycolipid extracts indicate that virulent strains B. pertussis bind to certain glycolipids present in lung tissues. We are currently investigating the structure of the glycolipids involved in this adhesion. We are also trying to identify which bacterial adhesins are interacting with glycolipids. Since pertactin and FHA, bacterial adhesins, both contain the sequence Arginine-Glycine-Aspartic Acid, we are also investigating the role of integrin receptors in bacterial adherence.